The Life of a Tribute Escort
by Total Nerd Girl
Summary: This is an account of the reaping to the night before the Games from Effie's point of view. One-shot.


Author's note: Recently it was my best friend's birthday, and since she's been asking me to do another Hunger Games related item-...well here it is. Effie is an...interesting character to say the least, and I hope I captured her accurately. Just to clarify, this features elements from the movie and the book. Finally, I don't own any of these characters.

This is dedicated to my best friend. Happy Birthday! And a big thank you to my mom, who helped me with the editing.

* * *

I woke up at the crack of dawn. Today is a big, big day, and I have a really busy schedule. Plus, I need hours to do my makeup, hair, outfit... *sigh* Life is good...for me! Well, there is one blot on my otherwise shiny day... District Twelve.

Compared to the Capitol, District Twelve is a wreck-everything is ugly and old, and the children have no manners! Completely unacceptable!

Anyways, if I put on a good show here today, someday I'll have the honor of announcing the tributes in Districts One, Two, or Four! How much more appropriate will that'll be!

For now, I'm stuck at District Twelve. Stuck reaping kids that don't even stand a chance... but onto more cheerful manners! This is the 74th annual Hunger Games. Next year is the Quarter Quell! This is truly exciting!

* * *

Any minute now... soon, I'll be starting the announcements. Oh! Time for me to go! I quickly adjust my skirt and walk up to the stage. I flash my best smile and wave, but no one waves back. How rude these District Twelve people are!

* * *

I was so put off by their not caring how I look, I nearly forgot my speech. But while the history of the Hunger Games film rolled, I had an opportunity to recollect my thoughts. The film was special, it had come all the way from the Capitol! To me, it's a beautiful reminder of our history. Awhile ago, there were 13 districts that supplied the Capitol, but for some reason, they rebelled against us. The Capitol was victorious, and twelve of the districts were subdued, and District Thirteen was destroyed-but that was ages ago!

Anyways, after the little rebellion was settled, some of the important political people came up with a grand idea. Every year, twenty-four tributes would fight in an honorable duel to the death! The last one standing would earn great fame, live in a special house... you get the picture. It is a big honor to get reaped for the Games, and it is the way we safeguard our future. I just love it!

When the film ended, the mayor of the district walked up. Then he listed the previous winners from District twelve. It was a terribly short list. Two to be exact, and only one is still alive, Haymitch Abernathy. When the mayor announced his name, he stumbled onto the stage, and he was already very drunk. The audience broke into applause, however, this greatly confused Haymitch and he stumbled around. Then he tried to hug me! I just barely fended him off! Can you imagine the horror of him touching me, eeew. Then Haymitch fell off the stage unconscious. Good riddance! This is being televised and he is making me look like a fool! I have a reputation to uphold!

Calm down Effie... Announce the tributes. That's why you're here. I fixed my blouse and walked over to the jar with the names of the girls aged twelve to eighteen. Whosever name I pull, will have the honor of participating this year! I am so nervous! I put my hand in the jar, and snatched a random one. I unfolded the name, cleared my throat, and announced the name loud and clear.

"Primrose Everdeen." That's a pretty little name actually. I like it.

I scanned the crowd to see where she was. Then I saw a couple of girls walk away from one young girl, giving her space. That must be Primrose. Aw...she looks so nervous! I motioned for her to come up on stage. Behind her, I saw a teenage girl who looked quite shocked. She ran up to Primrose and stood in front of her.

"I volunteer as tribute!" the teenager yelled.

I was stunned, and I think everyone else was too. I don't think there has ever been a volunteer for District Twelve, but here she was volunteering to take this Primrose's place. This is a first! I asked the girl what her name was. She told me it was Katniss Everdeen. Katniss must be Primrose's older sister. I bet my beautiful hat on it!

This was definitely exciting, this will make me more noticeable in the capital. It was very moving too. I was touched. I told the crowd to give Katniss a big round of applause. To my utmost disgust, no one did! They sat there in silence. Come on you backwater louts, you're making me look bad. Grrr. Then they kissed their second and third fingers and raised them up. Katniss gave a weak smile so I guess it meant something to them. Don't these people even care what people in the capital think of them, or me?

Now that we had the female tribute, it was time to announce which boy would have the honour of participating in the Hunger Games. I walked over to the boy's jar and picked a name. I unfolded it, and announced the name.

"Peeta Mellark."

A boy with blond hair (and quite handsome too!) walked up to the stage. Handsome is good, it is so much easier to work with handsome. I asked if there were any volunteers, but none walked up. Well that's no fun...

I told the two lucky tributes to shake hands. I noticed that they stared at each other. Maybe they like each other? Aw...that is so sweet! Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark... they look promising! Maybe I can finally look forward to that promotion! Yes!

So after waiting ten entire minutes for the tributes to say their goodbyes, we were off to the Capitol! We took the same train I rode earlier. It was quite entertaining to see the looks on their faces. They acted like they've never seen a table full of food before! *sigh* Riding on this train reminds me of what amazing things the Capitol has to offer. This train goes 200 miles per hour, and you can barely feel a thing! Good thing too. I get queasy easily...

Since it was lunchtime, we all sat down to eat, and glory be! They had manners! The tributes last year ate like savages. It COMPLETELY upset my digestion. So I made it a point to say that I was grateful that they had the decency to have proper table manners. And you wouldn't believe what the Katniss girl did! She threw her silverware down, and ate the rest of her meal with her unwashed hands! That's not the worst part! When she saw how disgusted I was, she smiled and wiped her hands on the tablecloth! Ugh...reminds me why this job is so hard.

Everyone thinks my life as a tribute escort is an easy one, but oh are they wrong! I have to put up with all of this! Terrible manners, unresponsive crowds, tributes that make me look bad, drunken mentors...*sigh* Oh! Speaking of drunken mentors, here comes Haymitch. Looks like he's going to assess the tributes' skills...

Katniss has good archery skills. That is something that people will talk about...Peeta is strong. Well, look at those muscles of his. Hehe... every girl in the Capitol will love him! Haymitch looks somewhat satisfied. Promotion, here Effie comes!

Now Haymitch is testing their knife throwing skills. Katniss took the knife and threw it at the doorpost. That is MAHOGANY! How dare she! I should just leave the room now. Lashing out is not befitting of one of my status.

Two hours later, we are in the Capitol! Ah, home sweet home! It's so funny to look at Katniss and Peeta's faces. They're acting like they've never seen anything like this! Then again, that District Twelve *shudder* is covered in coal.

As we pulled into the station, I smiled and waved at the crowds who cheered as we pulled into the station. They couldn't get enough of me! Peeta was waving too, and Katniss sat in a chair out of view. That's no fun at all...Peeta urged her to wave too, but she just sat there. Her funeral I guess.

When we got out of the station, Haymitch (who was still stumbling around a bit) and I escorted them to the Remake Center, and boy do they need it. I had to do my best to ignore Katniss's leg hairs. Ew...

Over three hours later, they finally were finished, and already I can see the improvements! People in the Capitol are sure to look at them. I know I made a good choice with the tributes this year, and I'm sure Katniss and Peeta are thrilled too!

Katniss and Peeta are with their stylists now. They're going to dress them up for the tribute parade! I cannot wait to see what they come up with. Of course they will never look as stylish as me!

The costumes look amazing! Katniss is wearing a black outfit made out of a special material and Peeta is wearing a matching outfit. I overheard that Cinna is going to light them on fire! Haymitch muttered it was fake flame though-boring old Haymitch.

When the parade started, the crowds cheered at the sight of the tributes. I had to laugh at District Three's costumes. They looked ridiculous! When my tributes appeared, the crowd's attention was immediately focused on them. The fire on their costumes looked so spectacular. We are all anyone's going to be talking about!

After the parade (a rather successful one I may add) was over, Haymitch and I lead them to their apartment where they'll stay until the games begin. Course, they won't be staying there long... When they saw the inside of the apartment, their eyes grew so wide. I feel like that too sometimes. This place is so gorgeous! But it's nothing compared to me! Nothing ever could.

Actually, it's getting late, so I'm going to retire. Can't have this skin getting all wrinkly now, can we?

* * *

*Yawn* Good morning Effie! It feels so good waking up back at the Capital! Katniss is still in bed. Guess she likes it here too! Peeta is up, and he's acting like he's never heard of hot chocolate before! Poor thing... Looks like Katniss is up now, and her hair is only in a braid! Such a waste...When breakfast is over, we rushed them to the training facilities.

* * *

The past couple of weeks have been wonderful. Never has my team received so much attention! I can see my promotion now! I can already see myself announcing tributes for the Quarter Quell in District Two!

Hmm...right now Peeta and Katniss are being rated by the Gamemakers. The Careers tend to get anywhere from eight to ten...Wonder how well my team will score. Oh! Looks like Katniss and Peeta are back.

Peeta talked about how he basically threw around heavy things until they let him leave. That doesn't sound good...

Katniss told me what she did, and all I can say is, there goes any chance of me getting a promotion. She shot an arrow-at the Gamemakers! Guess I should have tried harder to instill in her some manners. Hmph! Cinna acted like it was fine, but obviously he doesn't know the consequences. This will look bad on all of us, and especially me!

Haymitch walks in, and he's SMILING?! Does he not realize how bad my situation is? He walked over to Katniss and told her to tell the story again. When she finished, he gave her a thumbs up and started laughing. I seriously don't know why they find it so funny. The Gamemakers may decide to take it out on Katniss! Then the odds won't be in her favor, and the odds won't be in MY favor either.

All of a sudden there is a commotion near the television screen. It looks like they`re ready to announce the rankings. The Careers got nines and tens on a scale of one to twelve. The other Districts had ranging scores. Oh, why does District Twelve have to be last one called?

Peeta's score came up first. It was an eight. We could work with that. Not bad. Not bad at all. Then came Katniss's face, and I don't think anyone was as nervous as I was! Caesar Flickerman, the announcer of these sorts of events, announced her score. "Eleven."

We all gasped. Eleven? Was I dreaming? Nope, this was real. Katniss got the highest score, and I think maybe my promotion is safe! This is a great day for me!

Now the only thing left before the games is the interviews. Caesar Flickerman basically talks with the tributes in front of a live audience. This is the last chance for the tributes to make a lasting impression, and gain more sponsors. Cinna and Portia (Peeta's stylist) will be designing the outfits for my team. Oh, this is exciting! Wait...if Katniss is supposed to be interviewed, I'll need to work on her manners. Manners are very important! Where is Katniss?

* * *

I am so frustrated right now! I have spent four hours working with Katniss, and she is still awful! I had her wear a full-length gown and heels, and she kept lifting the dress above her ankles. She's never even walked with high-heels before! Katniss kept complaining that the dress was tangling around her shoes. Excuses, excuses, excuses...

Then I tried to work on her sitting and posture. Katniss kept ducking her head, and she glared at me the whole time! I tried to get her to smile and say phrases that involved smiling at the beginning and the end.

Eventually I snapped. I think I've done the best I can, so I let Katniss go. She lifted her dress above her ankles and stomped off. Guess I should have tried harder, but if she doesn't improve her manners, she's as good as dead! Well, Haymitch gets to work on her for a bit. Good riddance!

* * *

My team is all in a frenzy right now. The interviews start in a couple of hours! Peeta is wearing a suit with flames on the sleeves. I can already see girls swooning over him! Katniss came out in her dress, and she looks great! It's a beautiful red dress with matching shoes. Her hair is done up in a fancy braided bun. I hate to say it, but she may look as good as me!

We brought Katniss and Peeta over to where the interviews were taking place. As usual, my team will be going last. Caesar Flickerman is truly an amazing guy. He is the greatest host the Capitol has ever seen, and he can make the most uncharming people pleasant. He'll have his work cut out with Katniss!

Eventually, they call up Katniss. The Capitol has dubbed her "the girl on fire!" People love her, and I honestly couldn't get enough attention myself! I knew I did a good job picking the tributes this year! When Katniss went up, everyone cheered. She slowly walked over to the chair that was meant for her and sat down.

Caesar commented that Katniss made quite an entrance at the tribute parade. Everyone clapped and cheered, recalling the amazing spectacle. He then looked at Katniss, expecting a response from her. She shook her head and looked at Caesar.

"Sorry what?" she asked.

Caesar smiled. "I think someone's nervous." The crowd chuckled while I tried not to panic. Fortunately, Katniss did fine the rest of the interview, and what she did near the end was something special. She stood up, twirled, and continued to twirl as her dress got lit up by fire. My heart stopped! Caesar thanked Katniss for doing that, and asked her some questions about her sister. Katniss commented that she was going to win for her. It was so sweet! And I think I can speak on behalf of the Capitol when I say that I hope she makes it.

Then the timer went off. Katniss's time was up. Peeta then went up for his interview. And I have to say, I didn't know Peeta could be so funny! He had the whole crowd in a fit of laughing. When Caesar put the joking aside, he asked Peeta if there was a girl he liked. Peeta shook his head saying no. Caesar didn't believe him, and neither did I!

When Caesar inquired further, Peeta admitted that there was one girl, but she never seemed to notice him. *sigh* Unrequited love...how tragic. Caesar told Peeta that he should go and win the Games. Then the girl would have to go out with him. Peeta shook his head saying that winning wouldn't help him, because the girl he liked came with him.

The whole crowd gasped in shock, and Katniss (who was right beside me) did too! Poor little girl didn't have the slightest clue. Caesar told him that that's tough luck. Then that horrid timer went off. Peeta's time was up.

When he got down the stage, and into the hall, Katniss ran up to him. I was expecting her to say something sweet, but you know what she did? She slammed him into a wall! I really should have tried harder to instill in her some manners. Haymitch broke them up and told Katniss that this would work out better for them. He could advertise them as the star-crossed lovers. So dreamy... Katniss retorted that that wasn't true.

"It's a television show!" Haymitch shouted angrily. He appeared to have zero patience for them. He then sent Peeta to the apartment so he could talk with Katniss. Haymitch explained to her, that this would gather more attention, which would attract more sponsors, and in turn would save her life. Katniss scowled the whole time, but she nodded. She then went up to the apartment.

* * *

After that was all settled, I went to bed. It's the night before the Games, and I want to be up early! I don't want to miss anything. Last year, I was sleeping during one of the big fights, and I had to watch a recording! It will not happen again! *yawn* Sweet dreams, Effie, and may the odds be ever in my favor...


End file.
